


howl

by bilexualclarke



Series: tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Werewolf AU, i do not remember writing this at all, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: Werewolf!Bellarke drabble I have no recollection of writing. I'm now thinking about continuing it, so let me know your thoughts!





	howl

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, mar. 7, 2015.

There had been rumors on the Ark of people who ran with the wolves on Earth. They changed shape under the light of the moon and ran on four legs until the sun rose. Most people had shrugged off such foolish stories, but not Bellamy Blake. That’s why he was their leader, their alpha. He was the one who always believed.

“It’s almost time,” Clarke said, her blue eyes already tinting red. The sun had nearly set, and Bellamy could feel the itch of his skin.

“Just a little bit longer, Princess,” he told her, squeezing her hip before turning and heading back into camp. 

They made their nightly rounds, making sure everyone was accounted for before they left. The little ones needed to be tucked into bed, the older ones armed for their nightly patrols. Once they were sure that everyone was safe, Bellamy and Clarke joined hands and practically sprinted out of camp. 

As soon as they were far enough away, they started tearing off their clothes.

“Do you think they’ll come back tonight?” Clarke asked, referencing the other two members of their pack as she tugged her shirt over her head.

Bellamy stepped out his pants and shrugged. “I wouldn’t be surprised, but you know Raven. They second they find something interesting she starts tinkering.”

“Do you think sending Murphy with her was a good idea?” Clarke was just in her underwear now, and she unhooked her bra unabashedly. 

Nakedness was a foreign construct to them now. When you’ve seen someone else’s soul, their skin seems less relevant.

 _Still beautiful,_  Bellamy though to himself as he took in the swell of her breasts and the smooth planes of her stomach. 

“He needed to get out of camp for a while,” he said, kicking off his underwear. “Now stop talking. I want to run.”

Clarke’s bloodred eyes gleamed, and suddenly her blonde curls turned into a golden coat of fur, and her delicate hands were paws with claws that could rip a man to shreds. She took off into the trees without looking back.

Bellamy caught up to her quickly, an impressive mass of jet black fur and gleaming fangs, and they ran side by side for miles. He lived for these moments, when it was just him and Clarke and the raw power and energy that sizzles between them. He might be the alpha, but she had a hold on him that was unbreakable.

They reached the river a little while later, when the moon was high in the sky. Clarke threw back her head and howled, and Bellamy joined in. A few seconds later they heard two howls back, slightly lower in pitch.

 _Looks like they’re on their way back after all_ , he thought to Clarke.

The telepathy thing was still new to them, and it didn’t always work, but the shift of her shoulder told him that he came through loud and clear. 

 _Should we run out to meet them?_ she asked.

 _No._  Bellamy padded forward and nudged her head with his. She let out a low whine and nuzzled his neck.  _Let’s just stay here for a bit. Just the two of us._

She was all he needed. 


End file.
